Snowed In
by Rainymonday89
Summary: As "Snowmageddon" sweeps through the mid-Atlantic, the weather provides a perfect opportunity for our two favorite FBI girls to examine their feelings for each other. Friendship at first, but eventually expect a full blown beautiful Jemily storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Snowed In**

Due to the over hyped "Snowmageddon" that is currently plaguing the mid-Atlantic, I spent the majority of the weekend indoors writing. I also heard D.C. got hit pretty badly, so I figured that, hypothetically, our favorite FBI team was probably snowed in too. This takes place after 5x14 but it only makes slight reference to the ending and to the case in 5x13.

I own nothing.

* * *

She watched the gently falling snow through the window of her colleague's office. After returning from Miami, Emily could tell that something was off with JJ. Only a week had gone by since the team heard about the liaison's emotional connection to the teen suicide case they had just worked. The profiler noticed the effects but was hesitant to bring up any topic that didn't come straight from JJ herself. It was for this reason that Emily started taking her coffee breaks in the blonde's office. She watched her friend pick up the picture of her son 3 times before she decided to talk.

"You miss him a lot when we're away, don't you?"

JJ looked up at the brunette and smiled in silent agreement. This past case was in no way exceptionally emotional, but Emily knew that JJ had almost lost her cool when she heard about the way the unsub had handled his own son. It was moments like those when the profiler admired the liaison the most. Emily almost envied Will for the life he had with the blonde.

"Actually, Will took Henry with him to his parents for the weekend." Emily was startled by JJ's unprompted, and seemingly omniscient, comment. "So, I won't even get to see him when I get home…"

"Oh." She was unsure of how to respond to the highly evident sadness in her friend's voice.

Emily watched as JJ continued skimming through the case finals that piled up on her desk. She often wondered how the younger agent managed her job with such ease. Profilers were used to hearing the grisly details of all of the cases that they worked, but those were only a fraction of the details that JJ read about each day.

Emily couldn't quite recall exactly when her feelings for the blonde had progressed from professional to friendly and to even more, but it was those feelings that helped her wake up every morning and face the things that she did at work with such poise. There were very few people in her life that made her feel truly loved, but the blonde was definitely one of them. Emily Prentiss liked to believe that with every scumbag she put behind bars, there was one less person in the world that could hurt the woman she loved. In fact, JJ was the only person that she had ever really felt this way about. Ironically, she was also the only person Emily still felt the need to compartmentalize her feelings around.

"Jennifer?" JJ smiled at the special use of her first name.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Thank you," Emily choked out, which earned her a puzzled look from JJ. "For being my friend. I just… thanks."

The blonde closed the file she was searching through and stood up to move next to her friend, who was still gazing peacefully out the window. JJ softly placed her hand on the small of older women's back and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. She felt Emily tense under her touch but chose to not withdraw her hand or her head.

"You've been spending a lot of your free time in my office Agent Prentiss."

Emily smirked at JJ's use of her professional title and adjusted her stance to better fit the interests of the blonde.

"It's really coming down out there." Emily was obviously avoiding the blonde's inquiry, which warranted a hearty chuckle from JJ.

"You're checking up on me, aren't you, Em?" The liaison asked as she rubbed a tight circle on her friend's back.

"Hmm. Maybe." Their harmless flirting put both women at ease drawing them into a comfortable silence.

"You're a good a friend," JJ began quite seriously, "And do you know what good friends do?" Emily recognized a sudden change in the woman's voice and joyfully waited for her colleague's request. "Good friends offer to drive their friend home especially when said friend's car in the shop getting a check up."

"Oh you really know how to work your charm don't you Jennifer Jareau!" The brunette gave her friend a playful push.

"My mama always said it was my best asset," the blonde winked back.

"Alright, alright, but we should get out of here pretty soon, or we'll both end up spending the night sharing your cute little coach over there…" The words were out of Emily's mouth before she had a chance to comprehend the subtle implications behind them.

JJ lowered her voice to an intentionally inappropriate level before joking out, "Are you trying to seduce me Emily Prentiss?" Without waiting for an answer she smiled cutely and walked over to her desk to pack up her briefcase.

"I'll pick you up out front in a few minutes, ok." The profiler turned to leave before her friend had a chance to notice the rosy color rising up in her cheeks.

* * *

Sorry to just leave you hanging like that…

But check back soon for another chapter. Next up: due to the inclement weather, the drive to JJ's apartment proves slightly more challenging than the women thought it would be. When the snow keeps falling they may just have to stop by somewhere a little more convenient…


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowed In**

Chapter 2

Well, here's your update, kids. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Your kind words make this so much more fun than it already is.

Again, I own nothing.

Ps. I'm starting this at the same time that I'm being disappointed by the Heroes season finale… so expect some extra fluff.

Update: finale wasn't so bad… Unfortunately, Claire's final monologue was written/delivered as a perfect ending for the entire series… here's to hoping it still gets picked up for another season.

* * *

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." ~Anais Nin

JJ walked down the steps in front of the BAU and climbed into the SUV waiting for her. Sliding in next to her colleague she grinned at the subtle scent of cinnamon that filled her nostrils. She always loved running into Emily first thing in the morning just after she arrived at work when smell of her car's air freshener still lingered on the brunette. At first JJ thought it a bit bizarre that she was smitten with the smell of an automobile, but she eventually came to realize that what she really loved about it was the sense of belonging she felt around her friend. Despite the fact that the older woman had no immediate family of her own, she still reminded the blonde of the family she one day hopped for, one that she couldn't see happening with Will. The liaison loved her son, Henry, more than anything in the world, but that was more than she could say for the boy's father.

She remembered back to that night in Miami outside the police station when she had broken up with Will for the first time. Why was she keeping her relationship with him a secret? JJ knew that the detective didn't believe her reasoning, and quite frankly, neither did the blonde. It wasn't that didn't want to share her personal life with the team, and she didn't expect anyone to reject her relationship with the southerner, but what she really feared the most was the possibility of ruining any chance of love with the beautiful brunette sitting next to her. JJ smiled as she glanced over at Emily, softly humming to the song playing on the radio. She admired the natural concentration the profiler was offering the current road conditions. The snowfall had picked up to a steady pace, and was now blanketing the path that was carrying them to JJ's apartment.

"Will and I aren't doing so well, Em."

The brunette was startled by her friend's sudden admittance. She glanced over and watched as JJ's hands shook in her lap, the pain in her eyes an unspoken cry for help. Emily waited for the blonde to continue, but when she didn't, an awkward silence filled the car. Emily wanted so badly to reach over and grab JJ's hand, to tell her that everything would be ok, because, in this moment, they were together, and that was all that mattered. JJ craved the warmth of the brunette, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in her peaceful arms, forgetting her troubles with Will. Both women wanted something but needed everything all the more.

Each moment that Emily was near the liaison, she felt as if every cell in her body was being charged by some unknown force, heightening her to her greatest potential. Besides the occasional empty comment, not a single thing had been said the entire car ride that could match the emotion that JJ released in that one moment. Their silence was shattered by the sound of Emily switching her car into park as she pulled up in front of the blonde's apartment complex. Glancing upward out the window, JJ noticed an eerie darkness emanating from the building.

"It looks like the power's out in my building. This should make for an interesting evening." She was unsure of when her tone turned so bitter. She hadn't meant to sound that way around Emily, but the past 30 minutes had forced her into a state of self-reflection. It wasn't really until the times she spent with the profiler did JJ recognize how unhappy she was with Will, and how happy her and Henry could be with a new life. Will was a kind man, but he struggled in the arenas of father and husband-hood. JJ knew that he only agreed to take Henry for an entire weekend because his parents wanted to spend time with their grandson. JJ knew that Will loved his son, but sometimes it felt like Henry was just being used to keep Will and herself together. It was for this reason that JJ and the detective's relationship was failing. The only thing they had left in common, was their son. With a distant sigh, she reached for the door of the car.

"Well, good night, Emily. Thanks again for the ride."

"JJ, wait…" She pleaded as she grabbed the blonde's arm.

The young woman looked at Emily and then at the soft hand on her arm. Glancing up with a look of confusion, she was met with hopeful glint from the brunette eyes staring back at her. JJ couldn't, for the life of her, comprehend what Emily was asking and sent her a questioning look begging for an explanation.

"Why don't you go pack up some stuff and spend the night at my place." With those words, the profiler noticed a spark ignite in her friend's eyes. It was all the confirmation either woman needed, and JJ smiled in reassurance while climbing out of the SUV.

"I'll be right back," she smiled as she shut the door and made her way through the knee-high snow.

Packing in the dark proved more complicated than JJ initially thought. Why hadn't she replaced the batteries in her flashlight like she promised herself she would do? Instead, she was forced to resort to the illumination of her Blackberry. Packing everything she thought she would need for a few days, JJ had slipped into a frenzied state, hoping to not keep Emily waiting much longer. In all of the confusion, JJ had accidentally slipped her thumb over the send button on her phone and called Emily.

The profiler was startled by the buzzing in her pocket. Afraid it could be the BAU calling her and JJ back into work, she hesitated digging her phone out. After the fifth ring she finally retrieved it from her pocket and was shocked to see that it was actually JJ calling her. A million explanations spun through her head at once. Was JJ ok? Did she fall and hurt herself? Had she changed her mind about staying the night? Despite her apprehensions about the answer to those questions, Emily quickly answered the call.

"JJ, are you alright? Is everything ok? Did you change your mind? Did you need help? I should have helped you…"

The brunette's rambling was met only with silence.

"Shit. Owe. Oh." The faint sound of JJ cussing turned Emily's worried expression into a slight chuckle.

She stifled her laughter and listened to her friend move around the dark apartment, completely unaware of her accidental phone dial. Before she had the chance to hang up, JJ was running down the front steps with a very large duffle bag. She opened the back door to the SUV and threw her bag in before sliding back into the front seat.

"It sounds like you had some trouble packing up there." Emily spoke while intentionally focusing straight ahead. JJ looked down and noticed her phone connected to Emily Prentiss and smiled at her friend's dry humor.

"Just thought you could use a good laugh," she winked.

Glancing in the back, Emily joked out, "So are you planning on moving in or something?"

A deep shade of pink found its way to JJ's pale cheeks as she offered an apologetic smile.

"I wanted to be prepared for the next couple of days... just in case."

The two women fell into a much more comfortable silence as they began their drive into DC to Emily's townhouse.

While the driver's thoughts were only focused on the road and getting her and JJ safely home, the blonde took the opportunity to let her mind wander again. She questioned the relationship between herself and Emily, unsure of what, if anything, could happen tonight. Shaking such thoughts out of her head, JJ remembered back the when she first kissed Will in the police station. Emily had been the one to push her to chase after the detective. "You should go after him. You'd make a cute couple." JJ remembered the moment all too well. It was Emily's way of telling JJ that things could never work out between the two of them, so she might as well move on—at least that's how the liaison interpreted it.

However, Emily remembered the moment quite differently. She silently scolded herself for getting distracted by the beautiful blonde sitting next to her instead of focusing on the road. But knowing that JJ was thinking about Will, the older woman couldn't help but hurt for the girl. She knew she was in pain… and Emily blamed herself. She had been the one to push JJ to Will that day in the station. "You _should_ go for him." Emily thought it was a good idea at the time. It somehow seemed like the brave thing, the noble thing, to do. Instead of admitting her feelings for the blonde, she chose rather to encourage her towards the easier path. But what Emily really wanted to say in that moment was that JJ _should_ be with her. Now, JJ and Will were falling apart, and her best friend was in an incredible amount of pain. Emily never meant to push JJ into a painful situation. She loved the younger woman more than she could comprehend.

Both women were jolted back to reality as the tires of the SUV caught on a snowdrift, spinning the back wheels as they pulled into the parking lot. After exhaling the breath she didn't know she was holding, Emily coyly exclaimed, "Whelp, we're here."

JJ patted her friend on the shoulder and replied with intentional irony, "Nice driving kid."

The two exchanged heartfelt smiles and made their way out of the car, pushing aside any previous thoughts that either of them was struggling with. Grabbing JJ's bag before she had the chance to, Emily led the way through the parking lot to her townhouse. Her actions earned an appreciative glare from JJ, who walked close to the brunette partly out of safety but mostly out of affection. However, before the two of them could reach the front door, the young blonde's feet connected with a wide patch of solid ice knocking her completely off balance. Just before she lost complete control, JJ felt a gloved hand grab her own and stabilize her footing. There was no other feeling in the world that could match the one now coursing through her veins. Emily Prentiss was holding her hand—her—hand. Instinctively, the brunette pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her. JJ could feel Emily's hot breath tickling her cheek, and she quickly turned away to hide her nervous smile.

"You should be more careful where you step, Jen." Emily knew she was intentionally flirting with the blonde. "It's slippery out here."

"Well it's a good thing I have you here to catch me before I fall."

They stared at each other for far too many moments, both women looking for answers in the other's eyes.

"It's a good thing…" Emily mimicked JJ's tone.

Never letting go of her friend's hand, the profiler turned and led them into her house. Both the blonde and the brunette did everything in their power to control their thoughts, but neither was thinking of anything remotely professional or appropriate.

It was going to be a long night…


End file.
